The Complete Twentieth Season/Trailer transcripts
The following is trailer transcripts for the Complete Twentieth Season Blu-ray and DVD box sets of Team Chae's World. Trailer 1 (Coming Soon) (Shows Paramount logo) Text: COMING SOON Announcer: Coming soon... (Shows Chae Cook's legs and feet) Text: TO A "BLU-RAY" NEAR YOU Announcer: To a Blu-ray near you... (Shows Chae Cook's body and arms) Text: WE ARE CELEBRATING THE 20th ANNIVERSARY OF TEAM CHAE'S WORLD Announcer: We are celebrating the 20th anniversary of Team Chae's World... (Shows Chae Cook's glowing eyes) Text: SO BE PREPARED FOR Announcer: So be prepared for... (Shows Chae Cook's entire glowing body in a dark golden background) Chae Cook: (half-speed) Welcome... to the 20th anniversary season! (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Team Chae's World! Coming soon to a Blu ray' box set near you. Wooldoor: Ooh, I can't wait. (Fades to black) Trailer 2 (Coming Summer) (Shows Paramount logo) Text: THIS SUMMER Announcer: This Summer... (Shows Chae Cook's legs and feet) Text: ON A "BLU-RAY BOX SET" NEAR YOU Announcer: On a Blu-ray box set near you... (Shows Chae Cook's body and arms) Text: WE ARE CELEBRATING THE 20th ANNIVERSARY OF TEAM CHAE'S WORLD Announcer: We are celebrating the 20th anniversary of Team Chae's World... (Shows Chae Cook's glowing eyes) Text: SO BE PREPARED FOR Announcer: So be prepared for... (Shows Chae Cook's entire glowing body in a dark golden background) Chae Cook: Wow! Looks like we're nearly there. (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Team Chae's World! (Shows the clip from the episode with the original picture and remastered picture) Announcer: This Blu-ray includes digitally remastered picture from its original version. (Shows the clip from the episode with 5.1 surround sound) Announcer: With enhanced Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound. (Fades back to dark golden background and shows Team Chae's World 20th Season Blu-ray box set, copyright, TV-PG rating, Paramount Home Entertainment logo Universal Animation Studios logo Cartoon Network logo Film Roman logo Frederator logo C.E. Animation Studios logo) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Team Chae's World is coming soon to own on a Blu-ray'' 'box set at a video store near you. Wooldoor: Uh-oh, we'd better get started. (Fades to black) Trailer 3 (This July) (Shows Paramount/Cartoon Network logos) Text: IT'S COMING Announcer: It's coming... (Shows Wooldoor in a silhouette form) Text: THIS JULY Announcer: This July... (Shows 1st half of Team Chae's World in silhouette forms) Text: TO "BLU-RAY AND DVD BOX SETS" NEAR YOU Announcer: To Blu-ray and DVD box sets near you! (Shows 2nd half of Team Chae's World in silhouette forms) Text: IT'S NONE OTHER THAN Announcer: It's none other than... (Shows Chae Cook walking to the center in a black background) Chae Cook: Just a couple more steps, then we're there! (Zooms out to the spotlight where Chae Cook has 5 more steps) Chae Cook: Wow! Looks like we're nearly there. (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Team Chae's World! (Shows the clip from the episode with the original picture/5.1 surround sound and remastered picture/7.1 surround sound) Announcer: On DVD, the picture is remastered with 5.1 surround sound, and on Blu-ray, it has enhanced picture and 7.1 surround sound digitally remastered and restored beyond from its original version. (Shows short random clips from Season 20) Announcer: Coming to Blu-ray and DVD, it's... (Shows Team Chae's World Complete Twentieth Season DVD box set and Blu-ray box set, copyright, TV-PG rating, Paramount Home Entertainment logo Universal Animation Studios logo Cartoon Network logo Film Roman logo Frederator logo C.E. Animation Studios logo) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Team Chae's World. Coming this July on Blu-ray and DVD, at a video store near you. Rated TV-PG. (Shows Team Chae's World DVD and Blu-ray boxsets) Announcer: Collect them all! Wooldoor: Then again, we'd better get started. (Fades to black)